halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SPARTAN-118 (Leo Fox)
I know this may sound kind of judgemental, but this gives me the Gary Stu vibe. Also, didn't a SPARTAN by the name of Maria quit? Sure, she didn't become a cop, but she quit. During the HCW. I don't see much wrong with this article here, but you asked for input and you got it. De nada, Juan-a2401 15:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) MY SPARTAN-118 I have also created a SPARTAN named Mark-118. There are actually a few similarities between our SPARTANs. Except there are extreme differences. I share your idea of a religious Spartan. But it is impossible to go back to civilian life with their original names. You have to understand. When Dr. Halsey kidnapped the SPARTANs, ONI flashcloned the kids and they continued their lives. He can't return to human civilian life with that name and identical features. He would be instantly caught by the police. I would love to email and talk to you about our contrasting SPARTANs. My email is johnmack@dr.com. 20:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC)John Shannon Not true. There is/was always a religious leader/pastor on board of any UNSC cruiser, battleship, etc. (Confirmed by Eric Nylund himself. Saw it in a video.) The leader was chosen by Captain or Admiral of the ship. Could be Christian, Islam, Judaism, etc. It also says that ONI tried their hardest to make sure Spartans never left the UNSC. They said that if a Spartan ever escaped the UNSC, ONI would do their very best to find and eliminate, if needed, the Spartan. Dr. Halsey understood the situation and agreed with it. Mark-118 (My spartan) distinctively remembered, for reasons unknown, he and a group of others (suspected to be parents and siblings) going to a Roman Catholic Mass every Sunday. He then found out that there was a Catholic priest in the training facility on Reach, and he sneaked to him every Sunday he could to practice his faith. Later, while in conversation with Spartans Kelly, John, and Samuel (who he was never really BEST friends with, although he was good friends with Kelly. He was close to just as fast as Kelly, but never beat her in a speed race. Although he always won by a long-shot long distance) during lunch in the facility's mess hall, he was taken by Dr. Halsey to a quadrant where none of the Spartans had ever been to before, and saw several familiar faces in what seemed like cryo chambers. They turned out to be chambers of which he was put into for an extended period of time enhancing his quickness, without changing his reaction time at all. The other Spartans were enhanced in different ways. While before entering the chamber, Chief Petty Officer Mendez promoted him to Captain Petty Officer, and told him he would be in charge of a squad of Orbital Drop SPARTANs who all had something in common.... Faith. "They don't need 117's 'luck', as you call it, Catherine." Medez says, "They've got something much more powerful." Then he blacks out. This is somewhere around the 8th chapter of my book, and then proceeds to Section II, C Flight. ODSTs that work with C Flt often appropriately nicknamed the C in C Flight stood for Crusader, instead of Charlie. I'm not going to disclose any more information at a chance of my work being stolen. Although I hope that any Halo fan wouldn't be enough of a jackass to steal someone else's work. 21:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC)John Shannon I apologize if you feel offended. I don't mean it at all. I'll make an account immediately. There. Account made. But, seriously, I want to talk to you about possibly collaborating. Please email me. I did read the article, by the way. I must have missed something. PLEASE correct me if something is wrong that I say. I never say something without information to back it up. Mark-118 21:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC)John Shannon : Haha! I don't think you understand. Mark-118 is just a name. I chose 118, because when I first joined xbox live my gamertag was SPARTAN ll8 as a play onto the Master Chief. When I actually started reading the books I got more and more into it. His number can change in an instant. Although my copyright laws have already been approved by Eric Nylund, Bungie, and William Dietz. There is conflict with the idea of being so straightforward with religion. They think it might hurt the overall opinion of the "Halo Universe". As a man of faith myself I'm writing the book with plenty of knockoffs of Bible stories to give teenagers a different way to remember the old, what some people call boring, stories written in the Bible. (Roman Catholic btw) Wait, your copyright laws have been approved by Nylund, Bungie, and Dietz? You got any proof of this? -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 22:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess I didn't word that right. Haha! Bungie has emailed me back verifying that they have gotten my email and the work I have so far. They told me it's going to the other authors and everyone else who has worked on the stories. They said that my chances are low RIGHT NOW on the fact that they are very busy with Halo: Reach and other projects yet to be disclosed. They said they'll need to interview me and a bunch of other crap. Which is going to be difficult on the fact that I've just finished my second year at Clemson University and will only be able to get time to interview for a Writing Lead at Bungie during the summer. Which means it might take until I get my bachelor's in Graphics Design to actually interview. Not very much info is being told to me, they just said that it could take a while.John Shannon 22:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC)John Shannon :And you are bullshitting us. If you aren't, I apologize, but you have to see where we're coming from. We honestly don't believe your story without verifiable proof of these claims. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 22:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow! It's an honor to have gotten your attention, sir. But I would never lie to you guys about something like this. After all the work I've done so far I would not go about saying random bull that I've gotten so much accomplished if it wasn't true. Yes, you would. People lie all the time.}} ::I'm not a sir. lol. I'm just a High School kid that writes fan fiction. If you want to gain status in the community, write some of your ideas here. Anyways, what Maslab said. Copyright doesn't work like that, technically you saying that you are working on a project for Bungie is just... wrong. Oh, Bungie isn't doing Halo anymore. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 22:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I have no PROOF that I can show you. I can only tell you that I sent my resume and several "chapters" of my story to Bungie's email on Bungie.net and a member replied to me saying what I've told you above. The email address was just admin21@bungie.net. Not sure if that was the exact number. I will go back and look now. If for some reason my email was intercepted by some other person and told me this lie, then I'm gonna be pissed, because I am extremely proud for how far I have gotten so far. (The email I sent was replied to Feb 18 2010) I put it on here, because I googled "Spartan 118". Just to see if anyone else had made their own story about my guy. Turns out someone had and this is it. I just wanted to share my ideas. John Shannon 22:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC)John Shannon Microsoft's lawyers are with 343 now. Not Bungie. I have already told you guys what I know. I can't say anymore about it all. I figured the Halo community might like some of my stuff so I wanted to share. I didn't expect to be attacked. If you guys want me gone, just say the word. :We don't want you gone, we just want you to quiet down on the Halo story stuff. If you're right on it, then we will give credit where credit is due. If you want to write fan fiction though, you're more than welcome to post up your stuff. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 22:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, thank you for having at least one comment not being an attack towards me. Can you at least tell me if you like what you just read? Here, I'll put the first thing I ever wrote on the story of my SPARTAN-118. This was about a year ago so some information could be wrong. Pretty sure I mis-spelled some stuff too. I'll put it on my blog immediately. It's the short story that slowly started to create my book.John Shannon 23:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC)John Shannon :This article was created in December 7, 2007, two months after the release of Halo 3. Whatever fueling your current crap/nonsense has to stop. Everything created in HaloFanon, unless stated by authors, are under Fair Use as stated in the American copyright laws. If you have indeed copyrighted SPARTAN-118, please provide the documents and relevant evidences. If you are unable to do so, please leave this article be.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC)